Constructive Criticism
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Shuichi has read one of Yuki's books, and is ready to give a little constructive criticism of his own...Shonen ai, YukixShuichi.


**Constructive Criticism**

Yuki jumped, his concentration on the screen before him severed as a thick text was slammed onto his desk. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, and removed his glasses so that they would not affect the death glare he was about to send his lover. His _smiling_ lover.

"Was there something you wanted?" Shuichi blinked a few times, feigning innocence. Taking his time with an answer (which greatly irritated the blonde) he sat down on the desk and slid nearer Yuki.

"I just finished reading one of your books." Yuki raised an eyebrow, his interest perking slightly.

"You _read_ one of my books? Are you sure? My books aren't the ones with the lift up flaps, you know…" Shuichi removed the stick of strawberry pocky that was resting between his lips and stuck his tongue out at the author.

"Yes it was your book; it has your name on the cover. Well, your pseudonym anyway. I picked the shortest one to start out with. I _might_ consider buying a few more of the bigger ones." Yuki saved his work and leaned back in his chair, not really sure what to make of the situation.

"Did you need help with some of the kanji? Hiro seems to be quite knowledgeable; he probably had to read half of it aloud to you." Shuichi crunched the stick between his teeth as a blush rose in his cheeks.

"I read it myself, thank you very much. Don't give yourself so much credit." Yuki snorted, slightly taken aback. He shut down the laptop, and stood up, positioning himself in front of the pink haired singer, placing his arms either side to pin him to the desk. The blonde leaned into the smaller teen so that his lips were right beside Shuichi's ear.

"So…" Yuki's breath tickled at Shuichi's neck, and the vocalist wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle on the desk. He managed to compose himself though, and registered the question.

"So what?"

"So, what did you think of my book? It's only fair you tell me, I gave you a review of _Glaring Dream_, remember?" Shuichi pretended to consider this, his lavender eyes purposely avoiding the hungry piercing golden gaze of his lover. Yuki had leaned in closer, and was gently nibbling at his ear lobe, while gently teasing at the orange shirt.

"Well…I've read better." The nibbling stopped instantly. "The plot was thin." The soft, warm even breaths on Shuichi's neck ceased. "And the lead female was too bitter. The plot centred on her past love tragedy, so you couldn't really feel that she truly loved her new boyfriend…is something wrong, Yuki?"

Yuki's face was flushed crimson, and he couldn't meet his lover's confused gaze.

"Shall I continue, then?" Trying not to smirk in the blonde's face, Shuichi went on. "There wasn't nearly enough description, her parents acted too much like friends; they should enforce some ground rules with her boyfriend rather than allowing her to stay out all night with a guy she'd only just met without even calling." Yuki pushed himself into a standing position and abruptly made his way to the door.

"…I need a cigarette." Yuki fumbled for the door handle and rushed into the bedroom. Shuichi stared after him, blinking a few times.

A small smile began to spread itself onto his face, and soon he was giggling softly. When he heard Yuki yelling down the phone at his editor Shuichi burst out laughing and made a wild grab for his own cell phone, keying in Hiro's number.

"Hiro? You were right. Yeah, he's yelling at his poor editor now; I think she's having a heart attack. I hope he doesn't take it too personally though…it wasn't _all_ bad. I liked the ending, have you read it? That bit where her lover jumps on her and they have a nice steamy bathroom scene was good, too. You know, I think Yuki's finished scaring his editor…maybe I should go run a shower now…and jump on him…call you later Hiro…"

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

**Ended there to allow your imagination to run free…interpret it as you please.**

**I realise it was pathetically short and for that I apologise; the idea of Shuichi giving criticism to Yuki just wouldn't leave me alone, and I couldn't see there was much point in making it a hugely long fic just to get that point across. I was going for short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed!**

_Mayoki_

_Completed: 16th April 2006_


End file.
